This invention relates generally to fishmeat products, and more particularly to a method for using surimi to produce simulated meat of a crustacean, such as lobster.
In the production of simulated lobster meat it is necessary to create a sensation of fibrous crunchiness during chewing of the meat; however, this is extremely difficult, since surimi from which the product is made lacks these textured qualities. Surimi itself is defined as minced fishmeat together with additives (for example, minced Alaska pollack mixed together with 4% (by weight) sugar, 4% (by weight) sorbitol, and 13 to 0.03% (be weight) sodium tripolyphosphate). Accordingly, a need exists to achieve this desired result.